Confía en mí, vas a estar bien
by G.Applause
Summary: Cuando el cañón suena, no me siento mejor. Ni siquiera me siento remotamente bien, pero al menos no me siento vacío, y eso es suficiente. Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014, Regalo para Alphabetta


Disclaimer: Los personajes, al igual que el universo Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins La presente historia es un regalo para Alphabetta y forma parte del Intercambio de Regalos Julio 2014

**Confía en mí. Vas a estar bien.**

**Haymitch Abernathy, 16 años –Capitolio, 50° Juegos del Hambre**

Tomo el cuchillo que he logrado sacar de la Cornucopia y apunto directo hacia su rostro. Parece incorrecto mutilar un cuerpo tan bonito como el suyo, pero es su vida o la mía. Un rugido animal sale de su garganta y es hasta ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que he cerrado los ojos antes de atacarla. Los vuelvo a abrir, solo para mirar el vacío que queda en el lugar donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo.

Está enojada, más que adolorida. Lo sé porque en lugar de mostrar alguna señal de sufrimiento por su cornea faltante, solo me mira con su ojo bueno y en él se refleja mi propio rostro completamente ensangrentado.

Su arma es un hacha, lo cual es extraño porque los profesionales acostumbran usar espadas, lanzas, cuchillos y arcos; sin embargo la menuda chica parece estar acostumbrada a la tosca herramienta, y bastante cómoda con la muerte que ronda este lugar.

—Mi madre solía decir que no debía "sacarle los ojos" a los demás con mi talento—digo riendo. —Parece que estamos abusando de la literalidad aquí ¿No crees? —la chica ni siquiera se inmuta por mi broma. Me pregunto si dolerá tener un ojo salido de su cuenca, y más importante aún ¿Cómo puede seguir peleando como si nada hubiese pasado, aún en su ausencia?

—Talvez en otra vida fuiste un pirata— intento de nuevo. No es gracioso, sé que mamá me reprenderá por mis bromas, pero no puedo evitarlo; las palabras brotan de mi boca como la sangre de su ojo.

—Talvez cuando gane, el Capitolio lo arregle por mí— dice con voz queda. Su cuerpo comienza a pasarle la factura del desgaste físico y la sangre perdida que continúa escapando por su cuenca izquierda. —O talvez les pida que me pongan uno de los tuyos— acerca peligrosamente su hacha a mi rostro, y solo puedo pensar en lo irónico que sería quedar completamente ciego en manos de alguien que ha perdido un ojo por mi culpa. Algo así como "ojo por ojo", supongo.

Separa el arma de mi rostro, y con un movimiento certero inserta la cuchilla en mi vientre, tan fuerte que creo que pudo haberme atravesado por completo. Caigo sobre mis propias piernas, con una mano en el estómago comprobando el daño que ha hecho, mientras ella sonríe tomando una vez más el arma, con mi cuerpo caído justo al borde de la arena que han diseñado para nosotros.

Todo se resume a este momento, cada acción, cada hora en este horrible páramo nos ha traído aquí, al instante en que ella sujeta con una mano su arma y con la otra su ojo, con la vaga esperanza de devolverlo a su sitio; mientras yo llevo ambas manos a mi estómago, observando incrédulo el agujero en mi piel del cual brota sangre, y lo que creo podrían ser mis órganos.

Podría morir ahora. Sin embargo, estamos al final de la arena, en el lugar exacto que he descubierto junto a Maysilee, donde ya no hay nada más que el extraño campo de fuerza que impulsa las cosas que caen hacia arriba.

Cierro los ojos y espero. Soy capaz de contar cada uno de los segundos que pasan con base en las veces que deseo morir, producto de las heridas que se han encargado de vaciar mi estómago. Voy a morir, eso lo sé. Solo espero ser capaz de morir después de que ella lo haga.

Ha de ser una gran desilusión para los capitolinos si ambos morimos, uno después del otro sin que ellos, sus trajes a la medida o sus máquinas sacadas de otra dimensión puedan hacer nada para salvar a aquél que permanezca en mejor estado cuando el cañón suene por última vez.

Sonrío, desearía ver sus rostros en este preciso instante, sabiéndose derrotados en su propio juego por alguien que desde el principio han considerado inferior por provenir del distrito más pobre de todo Panem.

La chica del Distrito 1 me mira con su único ojo vivo y sonríe, al igual que yo, a pesar de sus heridas y que acaba de fallar el lanzamiento de su hacha, que pudo haber rebanado en dos mi cráneo de no haberlo esquivado. Se acerca sigilosamente aún sin arma, como un cazador que reconoce a su presa y sonríe de nuevo. Ella no sabe lo que yo sé, desconoce que en menos de un segundo el hacha que ha arrojado en mi contra…

El pensamiento se esfuma de mi cabeza en el momento en que, impulsada hacia arriba por un campo de fuerza invisible, el arma de mi oponente vuela por los aires desde el límite de la arena, y se incrusta en su cabeza en un movimiento tan certero que es difícil de creer.

Antes de que su cuerpo roce por completo la grava en la que mi cuerpo ensangrentado, maloliente y moribundo reposa, un estruendo en el cielo anuncia que ha perdido la vida, producto de su arma y de mi ingenio. Su ojo vivo permanece quieto y abierto, mientras del otro brota sangre copiosa en ausencia de su mano que ejercía presión en las heridas.

Ha muerto, igual que Maysilee y todos los demás. El doble de tributos ha entrado a la arena este año, pero el resultado es el mismo siempre; solo puede haber un vencedor.

"El ganador de los 50° Juegos del Hambre, es Haymitch Abernathy" dice la voz mecánica una vez que me pongo en pie, sujetando con una mano las entrañas que confío, devolverán a su lugar antes de que me desangre por completo.

Permanezco solo un segundo de pie, escuchando los vítores imaginarios que se han colado en mi cabeza, imaginando a los distritos proclamar mí nombre. Caigo al suelo, consciente una vez más de que no vendrán por mí, que moriré aquí por lo que le he hecho a la chica del 1, por lo que le ha pasado a Maysilee y a todos los demás, pero un zumbido se abre paso entre los árboles, alertando al resto de criaturas mortíferas que en la arena habitan.

Un aerodeslizador semejante al que recoge los cuerpos sin vida de los tributos viene por mí, primero toma el cuerpo de la chica del Distrito 1, y después me sostiene a mí, con un poco más de delicadeza sabiendo que aún vivo.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, escucho a alguien reír, y la sangre que brota de mis heridas me congela la piel.

El juego no ha terminado. Apenas comienza.

**Haymitch Abernathy, 17 años –Capitolio, 51° Juegos del Hambre**

Los vítores nos reciben en el momento en el que ponemos un pie en el Capitolio. Rostros cubiertos de polvos y pátinas de colores se abren paso entre la multitud; algunos claman el nombre de los chicos que me acompañan, y otros más el mío.

Exactamente hace un año fui yo quien abordó el tren en el Distrito 12, junto con otros tres compañeros de Distrito, y un único mentor para todos nosotros. Ellos no tenían posibilidades, ni siquiera Maysilee las tenía. Nuestro mentor siempre fue consciente de que tarde o temprano –y con un poco de suerte del lado de nuestro distrito- solo uno de nosotros permanecería en los Juegos del Hambre.

Tenía que ser yo. No porque fuese más fuerte o más rápido que ellos, sino porque entendía mejor al Capitolio. Sus reglas, sus engaños, su estrategia para acabar con todos nosotros.

—Dicen mi nombre— señala la niña a mi lado. Tiene 14 años, y para sorpresa de todos en casa, no ha llorado cuando su nombre ha sido cosechado esta mañana. Después de mi triunfo, los niños en casa creen que tienen oportunidades al enfrentarse contra el Capitolio. Yo también lo creo, creo que puedo regresar a alguno de estos chicos a casa con sus padres.

Padres. La palabra hace corto circuito en mi cabeza apenas pienso en ella, reemplazando la imagen mental que tenía de mamá y mi hermano Grimm antes de los Juegos, por última vez que vi sus cuerpos sin vida.

—_Fue tu culpa, tu culpa—_ fue el único recibimiento que encontré al volver a casa. No sé qué esperaba, si una bardada de chicos gritando mi nombre, o los brazos extendidos de aquellos que había dejado atrás rezando por mi vida; pero no obtuve nada de eso. En cambio, la madre de Marien gritaba y gritaba, diciendo que habían asesinado a su hija por mi culpa.

En los juegos te habitúas a la muerte, por más inhumano que esto suene. Cada vez que escuchas que alguien ha muerto, imaginas miembros amputados, rostros sangrantes y viseras expuestas debido a las desgarradoras armas que alguien ha empuñado en tu contra. Sin embargo, a veces la muerte es más común que eso, más noble, más rápida y menos gráfica.

En casa el cuerpo de mamá reposaba sobre la mecedora que ocupó durante gran parte de mi infancia, remendando mis ropas para que Grimm las usara cuando fuese mayor. Parecía estar durmiendo, al igual que mi hermano acostado en posición fetal sobre la cama que compartíamos. No acudieron a mi cuando los llamé, no podían hacerlo aunque quisieran.

La madre de Marien la encontró en idéntico estado aquella mañana, después de mi coronación; sabiendo que la muerte de su única hija se debía a la forma tan anómala en la que yo había ganado los Juegos del Hambre, no dejó de gritar que era mi culpa, hasta que al fin enmudeció.

Yo era responsable de tres muertes en casa, además de todas aquellas que había cobrado dentro de la arena. Ahora, los dos niños aturdidos por la luz y el ruido del Capitolio dependen de mí también, como lo hizo Maysilee a quien no pude salvar, o mamá, o Grimm o Marien.

— ¿Crees que podemos ganar, Haymitch? —pregunta el niño. Su cuerpo es delgado en extremo, sus brazos demasiado largos y sus cabellos seguramente harán chillar de enojo a las estilistas capitolinas, al igual que los míos un año atrás.

—Por supuesto que sí, chico— sonrío para tranquilizarlos a ambos. Me creen, y yo también lo hago. Necesito salvarlos. Salvar al menos a uno de ellos, de la forma en que fui incapaz de salvar a Maysilee, a mamá, a Grimm, a Marien y a mí mismo.

Se los debo, me lo debo a mí, se lo debo al Capitolio.

**Haymitch Abernathy, 18 años –Capitolio, 52° Juegos del Hambre**

Los tributos del Distrito 2 lucen en extremo confiados después de que su distrito llegase a los últimos tres hace un año. No es como si en los Juegos del Hambre importase otro lugar más que el primero, pero el hecho de que los chicos a mi cuidado no hayan pasado del Baño de Sangre, realmente ha hecho que en casa considerasen simplemente "afortunada" mi victoria.

No ha sido suerte. Ha sido estrategia, no obstante una distinta a la que han utilizado por generaciones los profesionales de los distritos 1, 2 y 4. Ellos usan sus músculos que han sido entrenados desde que aprenden a caminar para empuñar un arma; sin acceso a espadas, arcos y lanzas son inofensivos, como una serpiente despojada de sus colmillos.

El ambiente es en exceso deprimente. Al contrario del año pasado, en el que los tributos que más adelante morirían lucían confiados, los chicos de este año no hacen más que llorar. Solo hemos intercambiado un par de palabras, las cuales en su mayoría tratan sobre el miedo que tienen de morir.

Son hermanos, Julien y Mara. Al abordar el tren se abrazan columpiando sus cuerpos apoyándose en el otro y cantando una vieja canción de cuna del distrito que reconozco de inmediato. No puedo dejar de pensar en la madre que perderá no solo a uno, sino a dos hijos dentro de un par de días, a menos de que yo pueda hacer algo para salvarlos.

Pienso en una estrategia, pero es inútil. Sus huesos débiles debido a la falta de alimento, su ausencia de músculo o grasa corporal, su cerebro atrofiado debido al dolor y la pérdida. Los miro y son simples cadáveres que viven solo mediante la expectativa, sabiendo que les quedan los días contados a ambos.

—Luces tenso—dice la mujer del Capitolio que ha sido la escolta del Distrito 12 desde el año pasado. Después de que ganase los 50°Juegos del Hambre, a la mujer que sirvió como nuestra guía durante nuestros juegos la han promovido, así que ahora acompaña a quienes realmente tienen posibilidades de ganar, los tributos del Distrito 1.

Comienzo a pensar que talvez es cierto lo que dice Caesar Flickerman durante todas las entrevistas que me hace; que talvez fue solo suerte mi victoria, que se ha debido a un error en el Juego, un tecnicismo que ha cobrado la vida de aquella que por derecho era la verdadera Vencedora.

—Estoy bien— le miento a la mujer cuyo rostro pintado de blanco me pone los nervios de punta. Es absurdo imaginar que todas las excentricidades en las que incurren los capitolinos son consideradas bellas dentro de sus fronteras; a mí me resultan bestiales.

—Deberías relajarte, cariño— dice enganchando su mano enguantada en mi hombro que ha ganado carne después de una vida de lujos en solitario. —Acompáñame— le obedezco porque parece ser lo correcto, además porque es seguirla o quedarme aquí con los niños que ya han aceptado su muerte, y que continúan gritando en sollozos que no quieren ir a los Juegos, que no quieren morir aún.

Con una mano, ella toma un vaso de vidrio que luce en extremo costoso, bonito y frágil. En la parte de afuera un el dibujo de una serpiente enrollada sobre su propio cuerpo choca con mis dedos en el instante en el que lo tomo, después de que ella vacía un líquido marrón en su interior.

—Bebe, te sentirás mejor— desconfío. El olor es muy fuerte, distinto a aquellas suaves bebidas que nos daban a tomar cada noche a la hora de la cena en el Capitolio antes de los Juegos, y después de mi coronación. Doy un sorbo, y el sabor es aún peor que el olor. Es amargo, quema mi boca y mi garganta y por un instante pienso que voy a vomitar.

El líquido cae en mi estómago, y la sensación de estar muriendo lentamente es reemplazada por algo extrañamente semejante a la felicidad. Doy un trago más a la bebida, solo para estar seguro de que no ha sido producto de mi imaginación esta reciente euforia.

Trago. No lo es. No me siento mejor como la escolta ha dicho, ni siquiera me siento remotamente bien, pero al menos no me siento vacío, y eso es suficiente.

**Haymitch Abernathy, 19 años –Capitolio, 53° Juegos del Hambre**

El vaso de vidrio se ajusta a la forma de mis dedos con precisión, como si ambos –el objeto y la carne- formasen parte de un rompecabezas cuyas piezas al fin han calzado. Los adolescentes pecosos que me acompañan me miran intrigados, intentando diferenciar al hombre del mito.

En el Distrito 12 soy algo así como un héroe caído en batalla; a pesar de haber vuelto, a diferencia de los otros tres tributos que me acompañaron como parte del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco al Capitolio.

En casa las personas aún disfrutan de los regalos que les valió mi victoria. Siendo un pueblo precavido y ajustado a la miseria, los dotes que en Distritos más acomodados se agotan en menos de un año, aquí y apenas han mermado en tres. Muchos de ellos me agradecen la vida despreocupada que les he garantizado sin proponérmelo, pero los demás me recriminan la muerte de los tributos que no he sido capaz de salvar desde entonces.

Las noches son bastante solitarias en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Las paredes blancas y los pisos lustrosos hacen que el frío del invierno se cuele entre la estructura, a pesar del calor que emana de la chimenea, durante las noches más oscuras.

Mi nueva casa tiene 10 habitaciones, las cuales permanecen vacías en ausencia de ninguna persona que se atreva a pasar la noche conmigo (tampoco es como que yo se los permita). La planta de arriba, donde permanecen las habitaciones, se encuentra incómodamente lejos de la cocina, el cuarto de baño y del bar, así que he instalado mi enorme cama justo en medio de la sala, con una vista privilegiada del pórtico.

Aveces, los niños más pequeños corren hasta mi puerta, burlando la precaria seguridad que protege a la única mansión ocupada en este lugar. Siempre es la misma acción, la misma broma infantil y cruel. Corren hasta mi puerta, se quedan aquí solo un segundo, gritan "traidor" y luego se marchan de nuevo, riendo por sus ocurrencias y rezando porque no vaya a darles caza.

Jamás lo hago; me encuentro bastante cómodo sentado en la mullida y sucia cama, con un trago en una mano y los recuerdos en la otra, como para perseguir por toda la Veta a un puñado de miserables que no hacen más que repetir las palabras de sus padres.

Sin embargo, talvez tengan razón. Talvez los he traicionado a todos; a Maysilee, a mamá, a Grimm, a Marien, a Luka, a Lisa, a Julen, a Mara y a los otros dos niños sentados a mi lado en el tren, cuyos nombres ni siquiera recuerdo. Los he traicionado a todos, porque yo estoy vivo y ellos no, cuando debería ser lo opuesto.

Talvez, si no hubiera ganado los Juegos del Hambre, si no hubiese terminado la alianza con Maysilee y la hubiera protegido hasta que solo quedáramos los dos, todos ellos estarían vivos ahora, con solo un vago recuerdo del chico de 16 años que solía ser, y no del monstruo en el que sé me he convertido.

Repaso mentalmente el momento en que mi aliada pidió continuar por caminos separados, en vista de que el número de tributos comenzaba a mermar. Recuerdo haberle dicho "suerte" en mis pensamientos, y haber deseado que alguien más la matara para no tener que hacerlo yo la próxima vez que nos encontrásemos.

Recuerdo haber tenido miedo, haber sentido que con ella, parte de mí se marchaba con cada paso que daba en una dirección contraria a la mía. Talvez esa parte –la que perdí aquella vez- era la mejor parte, y por eso ahora todos creen ver un monstruo donde una vez solo estuvo un hombre igual que ellos; demasiado asustado para ir a los Juegos del Hambre, pero demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo.

—Haymitch— dice el chico. Sus cabellos negros son largos como los de una niña, y se pegan a la altura de sus mejillas debido a las lágrimas, que compruebo, también inundan el rostro de su compañera. — ¿Ahora qué haremos?— pregunta en un susurro mientras con la manga roída de su camisa seca sus ojos enrojecidos.

Lo odio. Los odio a ambos. Odio que sus muertes vayan a sumarse a la lista de personas que he sido incapaz de salvar, y que todos vayan a culparme por esto. No es mi culpa; algunas criaturas están menos preparadas que otros para la vida. Algunos son el cuchillo y otros el costal, algunos deben morir para que los demás sobrevivan.

Los ojos grisáceos de ambos me miran con curiosidad, mientras el vaso que se ajusta a la perfección a mi agarre me tienta a beber de nuevo. Me hace la promesa inarticulada de que seré feliz si bebo el líquido marrón que dentro de él bailotea con cada movimiento de la locomotora. Me promete que me sentiré menos vacío si lleno mi cuerpo de la droga que me ofrece.

Bebo un trago, e inmediatamente alguien más ocupa mi cuerpo, alguien menos roto, menos vacío pero más cruel.

— ¿No entienden? —grito y ambos dan un salto en su lugar. —No hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarlos, inútiles— la niña ha comenzado a llorar. Imagino que debe tener al menos 15 años, pero su aspecto desnutrido la hace ver de 10. La comparo con los tributos que he conocido de otros distritos, y tiemblo. No hay nada que pueda hacer para enseñarle a usar un arma –o su cerebro- en un par de días. Su muerte es inminente, así como su incorporación a mi lista.

—En un par de días estarán muertos, así que es hora de que se hagan a la idea—

Ambos empalidecen y cierran sus bocas. Ni siquiera lloran, ni siquiera tiemblan, sus ojos lucen vacíos como si alguien hubiese extraído de su cuerpo toda esperanza y humanidad.

¿He sido ese yo?

Contemplo la posibilidad de ofrecerles un trago, así como la escolta que me acompaña en ausencia de un Distrito mejor dentro de sus posibilidades, me ofrece cada vez al abordar el tren, año con año. Me aferro al vaso con fuerza, como si se tratase de un salvavidas y niego con la cabeza.

En un par de días, estos niños estarán muertos. No tiene caso.

**Haymitch Abernathy, 20 años –Capitolio, 54° Juegos del Hambre**

Empieza con un estruendo, más parecido a un rugido que al sonido metálico de un gong al ser golpeado. El reloj está en cero, la cuenta regresiva ha acabado, y seguramente, el olor a óxido en la sangre inunda el ambiente.

Los miro desde la comodidad del sofá de terciopelo, frente a la enorme pantalla del televisor que amenaza con dejarme ciego cada vez que la cámara capta una porción de luz después de que todo ha estado tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

En este momento, el lente se centra en la chica de cabello negro del Distrito 4, quien ha obtenido un 10 en su calificación ante los Vigilantes, plantándose como favorita en un grupo deprimente de tributos. Los profesionales no parecen profesionales, y el resto de chicos parecen infantes jugando con bloques de madera cada vez que intentan enfundar un arma.

No podrían matar a ninguno de ellos ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Los chicos del Distrito 12 –para mi decepción cada vez más recurrente- no son la excepción a la regla fijada por el grupo de tributos más vergonzoso que he visto en la vida. Los Juegos no serán un buen espectáculo este año, la chica del Distrito 4 tiene asegurado del podio.

He llegado a acostumbrarme con el paso de los años que mis tributos acaben en los últimos lugares, algunas veces en el lugar número 24, otras veces, cuando la suerte está de nuestro lado, logramos avanzar hasta convertirnos en el cadáver número 20, antes de que un profesional corte nuestro cuello.

Es difícil dejar de pensar en un "nosotros" y verlos como un "ellos" –solos e indefensos- porque cada vez que uno cae, son mis rodillas las que sienten los raspones, y cada vez que un cañón anuncia el fin de otra vida, regreso al momento en que la chica del Distrito 1, segundo lugar de los 50° Juegos del Hambre murió, y yo fui condenado a vivir el resto de mi vida lamentando mis decisiones.

—Debí haber sido yo— digo sujetando el vaso que se ha convertido en mi único confidente. A mi lado una mujer entrada en años me mira con curiosidad. Probablemente me ha escuchado, y se pregunta si estoy ebrio o simplemente loco; planeo explicarle que es una mezcla de ambos, siendo cada uno la causa y el efecto del otro, pero callo, pues ella posa su mano sobre la mía y la aprieta con fuerza.

—Los primeros son los más difíciles— anuncia —Luego se hace más fácil entender que no puedes salvarlos a todos—

—Es fácil para ti decirlo— soy capaz de responder al reconocer su cara. —Siendo profesionales todo es más sencillo— Mags Cohen arruga el gesto y niega con la cabeza. Me pregunto si disfrutará de mirar como la chica que ha entrenado los últimos días corta la garganta del chico del Distrito 9 con su tridente. Si lo hace no lo demuestra cuando sus ojos se posan de nuevo en el televisor.

—Los tuyos lo están haciendo bien— miro la escena en la que todo se ha teñido de rojo y asiento. Kira se ha aliado con el chico del Distrito 10, quien probablemente romperá su corazón antes de arruinar su bonita cara; por lo que al menos está a salvo por un par de días más. Paul por el otro lado no ha formado ninguna alianza, pero siguiendo el vago consejo que le he dado, ha tomado una mochila de la Cornucopia y ha corrido con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección contraria, escapando del Baño de Sangre.

—Misha es bastante inquieta— dice señalando la pantalla, donde la chica con el arma de tres puntas sonríe al acabar con la vida de otro tributo en menos de un segundo. —Supongo que es una buena palabra para decir que raya en la sociopatía— añade sonriendo y yo la imito.

—Se hace lo necesario para sobrevivir— me encojo de hombros y ella niega con pesadez.

—A nosotros nos han entrenado para vivir esta vida— corrige —El resto de ustedes simplemente tiene muy mala suerte— sonrío. Me gusta esta mujer, talvez como ninguna otra persona en el Capitolio, donde todos consideran un honor vivir y morir bajo sus reglas.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, señalo mi trago en dirección suya y ella niega mi ofrecimiento.

—Eso te matará, niño— sonríe con instinto maternal, recordándome a mamá y como solía peinar hacia atrás mi cabello al saludarme.

—Thorn—escucho a Kira gritar el nombre de su aliado. Le dije que se mantuviera alejada del chico, que podía hacerlo sola pero ella no me ha escuchado. Busco mecánicamente su rostro entre las pantallas del televisor, y la encuentro tumbada sobre su propio cuerpo, con expresión que revela su dolor y confusión. Entonces lo miro, al chico del Distrito 10 quien sostiene una lanza entre sus manos, y apunta directamente a la chica que ha jurado proteger.

—Pero….pensé—continúa llorando ella. El Baño de Sangre casi ha terminado. La pantalla no se molesta en enfocar a Paul que ha corrido, así que supongo que no le sucede nada interesante. Por otro lado, la imagen de un tributo traicionando a su aliada durante los primeros minutos de los Juegos debe ser hilarante.

—Se hace lo necesario para sobrevivir— dice el chico copiando mis palabras antes de insertar su arma en el pecho de la chica, quien cae muerta un segundo después, con los ojos llorosos y su confianza depositada en el lugar equivocado.

—Eso te matará, niño— repite Mags cuando guío al vaso de vidrio de vuelta a mis labios, conteniendo el impulso de vomitar que provoca en mí la imagen del tributo del Distrito 10 huyendo con la lanza cubierta de sangre.

—Sí, bueno…—respondo entrecerrando los ojos. — Cada quien elige su veneno—

Misha, el tributo enloquecido del Distrito 4, encuentra un par de horas después a Paul, junto al árbol donde ingenuamente decidió encender una fogata para protegerse contra el frío. Cuando lo atraviesa con su tridente, ni siquiera soy capaz de mirar.

**Haymitch Abernathy, 21 años –Capitolio, 55° Juegos del Hambre**

Talvez, si juego mis cartas bien, este año podría no regresar solo a casa después de los Juegos del Hambre.

No debería hablar mal de las personas que ya no gozan de la cualidad de estar vivas, pero ninguno aquellos chicos tenían posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir a los demás 23 tributos. Comparados con sus demás compañeros de cosecha eran débiles, lentos, inflexibles e idiotas.

Este año podría regresar acompañado a casa. Llevar a un Vencedor de vuelta a los brazos de sus padres y no dos cofres de madera con el distintivo del distrito que hemos dejado atrás hace un par de días.

El chico ha obtenido un 6, situándole justo en medio de aquellos que de seguro sobrevivirán un par de días más, y de aquellos que tienen los días contados. La chica obtuvo un 5, el cual ha sido eclipsado por la calificación de su compañero, pero que está bien en comparación a los demás tributos de los Distritos inferiores.

No son completamente inútiles los dos chicos rubios y pecosos que me miran con desconfianza desde que accidentalmente les aventé una botella de whiskey durante la cena hace un par de noches. Digo "accidentalmente" pues ciertamente es una tragedia desperdiciar un licor tan fino empapando por completo a un par de críos, pero se ha sentido bien hacerlo, especialmente para callar sus bocas que seguían pidiendo explicaciones.

—¿Es cierto que mataron a tu familia? ¿Es cierto que le cortaron el cuello a tu novia? ¿Es cierto que te cortaron el estómago de lado a lado? ¿Es cierto que le sacaste el ojo a alguien y después lo comiste? —

He tenido que callarlos, en primer lugar porque la mayor parte de las cosas que dicen carecen de sentido, pero en especial porque piensan que soy su amigo. No lo soy, soy su mentor y hay una diferencia. No puedo usar la misma táctica empleada por Mags, quien acuna en sus brazos de forma maternal a los asesinos en potencia que año con año deciden estar aquí. No puedo hacerlo porque sería darles esperanzas de que podrían sobrevivir, que podría llevarlos de vuelta a casa.

Este año, sin embargo, la esperanza no está del todo perdida. Según los Vigilantes, el chico tiene un talento nato para escalar árboles y montar las trampas que le han enseñado a confeccionar durante los entrenamientos, mientras que la chica no es del todo inútil identificando venenos y encendiendo fogatas.

Podrían lograr mucho más juntos de lo que lograrán cada uno por su cuenta, pero se oponen a formar una alianza. No puedo juzgarlos, yo habría hecho lo mismo de no ser por Maysilee y su insistencia por permanecer juntos hasta que fuese irremediable nuestra separación.

Ellos en cambio, no han aceptado aliarse entre ellos ni con ningún otro tributo, lo cual les coloca una diana en la cabeza al encontrarse con un grupo dentro de la arena; pero al menos no sucederá con ellos lo mismo que ha pasado con Kira el año anterior, al morir traicionada por su propio compañero quien la había convencido de formar una alianza.

— ¿Algún consejo de última hora? —pregunta el chico antes de que su estilista le haga una seña con la mano para que lo siga. Pronto le colocarán el uniforme que será su única protección contra la intemperie y los animales rabiosos creados por el Capitolio.

No tengo nada que decir, más que por primera vez desde mi victoria, siento que puedo hacerlo, que puedo volver a casa sintiéndome menos vacío, sabiendo que he salvado a otro chico de una muerte segura a manos del Capitolio.

—Confía en mí— le digo —Vas a estar bien— me arrepiento de inmediato, pues de nuevo he hecho una promesa que no soy capaz de cumplir, como cuando le dije a mamá que volvería a casa con ella y con Grimm, o cuando le dije a Marien que la amaría por siempre, o a Maysilee que la protegería de cualquier cosa.

El chico sonríe y sé que me cree.

Un hombre uniformado me señala el camino de regreso a la sala en la que los mentores nos reunimos a comer y a beber mientras vemos como cada uno de los chicos cae y la Muerte los recibe gustosa. Los patrocinadores se encuentran en la habitación de al lado, observando las actuaciones de cada uno y decidiendo cual apuesta es más segura, como si se tratase de una carrera de caballos o de un nuevo negocio.

Jamás he hablado con uno de esos hombres adinerados, pues los tributos que acompaño jamás ha permanecido tanto tiempo en la arena como para que uno de ellos le dedique una mirada; sin embargo este año es diferente, así que ocupo un asiento cercano a la puerta que nos separa de los inversionistas y aguardo el momento apropiado para visitarlos.

—Todo esto es más glamuroso ¿no crees? —reconocería su voz en cualquier parte, fundamentalmente porque que en plena cacería les dedicaba unas últimas palabras a sus presas, haciendo todo más escalofriante y morboso con cada paso que daba en la dirección correcta. —Comparado con la sangre y la muerte que hay allá dentro—

Misha Hummel sonríe enseñando dos hileras de dientes perfectos. Es como mirar a un tiburón, sabiendo que puede comerte de un bocado si se acerca un poco más. Decido ignorarla, pues parece lo correcto; ha matado a uno de mis tributos, a uno de los niños que se suponía debía llevar de vuelta a casa.

— ¡Oh vamos! —suelta ella haciendo un puchero — ¿Aún me odias porque maté a tu bebito? —sus palabras son de miel, pero se insertan en mi piel como cuchillos mientras descansa su cuerpo en el asiento continuo al mío, justo al lado de la puerta que nos separa del dinero que necesitan los tributos para sobrevivir.

— ¿Dónde está Mags? —

—Oh, Mags está bien. Yo soy mucho más divertida que Mags ¿No crees? —sonríe pero soy incapaz de borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de las vidas que cobró durante la arena, y como parecía disfrutar con cada una de sus últimas respiraciones, sabiendo que les había arrebatado la vida.

La ignoro. Uno a uno los tributos son impulsados hacia arriba dentro de sus cápsulas. Ubico rápidamente a la chica al costado norte de la Cornucopia y luego al chico, en el lado oeste. Ella está al lado del tributo del Distrito 4, quien ha obtenido la nota más alta este año, y el chico junto a la chica del Distrito 11, quien apenas tiene 12 años.

—Vamos— dice Misha a mi lado revoloteando sus negros cabellos. Guiado únicamente por su voz, su aspecto y la naturalidad con la que empuña en arma y atraviesa el cuerpo de otro ser humano, olvido que tiene solo 17 años y que ha llorado al volver a casa con sus padres. —Ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá y lo sabes— se ríe—Soy mucho más interesante que ellos.

Intenta desconcentrarme, lo sé. Es parte de su juego sucio porque como yo, sabe que este año el Distrito 12 tiene posibilidades de ganar. Sabe que puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice al chico y que puedo llevarlo devuelta a casa.

El conteo empieza. Siento el corazón latiendo en mi garganta, y las manos sobre mi regazo se vuelven pesadas de repente, mientras un cosquilleo recorre mi columna. Misha sonríe cuando en la pantalla del televisor centran su atención en los dos chicos del Distrito 4, quienes lucen confiados con sus ojos puestos en la Cornucopia.

5 segundos, la chica mira a los tributos que la rodean, preguntándose si puede ser más rápida que ellos. 4 segundos, el chico se retuerce incómodo sobre el pedestal. Sabe que si baja de él con prisa podría explotar, pero que alguien podría venir en su caza si permanece allí durante mucho tiempo. 3 segundos, recuerdo la cara de Maysilee y los otros tres dos tributos del Distrito 12 cuando rodeábamos la Cornucopia. El doble de tributos, el doble de muertes. 2 segundos, la chica del Distrito 1 se tambalea sobre el pedestal y los demás contienen la respiración. 1 segundo, ya nada importa.

El reloj llega a cero, y de repente -liberados de la presión del tiempo- 24 tributos corren en lo que parece ser un mar de ropas, cabellos, armas y gritos. Todo está extrañamente vivo para estas alturas, mientras los profesionales comienzan a llenar sus bolsillos de cuchillos y tomar en mano lanzas, espaldas, tridentes y arcos, dándoles a los menos aptos un espacio para escapar.

Escapar. Eso es lo inteligente que hacer, mientras los buitres profesionales parecen fantasear con la sangre que derramarán pronto. Caigo en cuenta en ese instante de otro garrafal error que he cometido esta mañana, además de prometerle al chico que todo estaría bien: no les he dicho que deben esconderse.

La chica del Distrito 2 corre con un puñado de cuchillos entre sus dedos, como si se tratasen de extensiones de su cuerpo deforme a base de cicatrices y heridas que atestiguan una vida en la academia de entrenamiento. Misha a mi lado sonríe, pues como las criaturas más mortíferas que se hallan en las aguas de su distrito, es capaz de oler la sangre aún a kilómetros de distancia.

Transcurre en cámara lenta para mí, en un instante la profesional está corriendo con las armas plateadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y al siguiente logra derribar a la chica del Distrito 3 con uno de sus cuchillos, que se clava justo en medio de su frente.

Los cañones no suenan durante el Baño de Sangre, pues el ruido fuerte y constante le restaría belleza a la escena –según el Capitolio- y desconcentraría al resto de los tributos, que luchan por su vida. No hace falta escuchar el ensordecedor sonido para saber que los 55° Juegos del Hambre han cobrado a su primera víctima.

La profesional sonríe sin molestarse en tocar el cuerpo sin vida de la chica, ni siquiera para recuperar el cuchillo afilado que ha atravesado su frente, pues sabe que a los profesionales nunca les hace falta nada: se alían entre ellos, se apropian de la Cornucopia y les llueven patrocinios y regalos costosos que aseguran su permanencia en los Juegos, y muchas veces su triunfo.

El tributo del Distrito 4 luce músculos imposibles para un chico de su edad, y la misma mirada enfurecida que caracteriza a aquellos entrenados para llevar muerte y destrucción a su paso. Misha suelta a mi lado un grito de júbilo cuando lo ve moverse, rápido y certero entre el desierto helado que constituye la arena de este año.

Parece no importarle que su cuerpo esté acostumbrado a climas más cálidos, ni que su presa tenga solo 12 años, un segundo después y con un único movimiento de muñeca, rompe su cuello produciendo un sollozo en la chica a su lado, que se reconoce como la siguiente.

Rápidamente los cuerpos inertes de niños y niñas comienzan a amontonarse sobre la nieve, tiñendo el manto blanco de rojo en algunos sectores, donde los cuerpos han caído y las vidas se han apagado. Busco con desesperación al chico y a la chica de mi distrito, pero no encuentro a ninguno de los dos, al menos no tendidos sobre la nieve.

El Baño de Sangre está a punto de terminar, los pocos tributos que no han podido huir están rodeados por seis profesionales que se disputan sus muertes, mientras que los que han logrado marcharse se encuentran ya muy lejos como para que los tributos del 1, del 2 y del 4 se dirijan a buscarlos. Todos están cansados, y gracias a una especie de regla no escrita, las horas posteriores al Baño de Sangre se procede a encontrar refugio. La caza continuará después.

En la pantalla distingo al chico, quien ha cubierto su cabello blanquecino por la nieve con una capucha improvisada que se extiende de su abrigo, protegiendo su rostro del viento helado que sopla en dirección contraria a la de sus pasos.

—Willem— llama la profesional del 1 al chico musculoso del Distrito 4, quien ha acabado con tres vidas durante el Baño de Sangre y se ha proclamado como el líder de la Alianza Profesional, según presume Misha a mi lado, después de pedirle al Avox tres dedos de whiskey. —Willem, aún falta una— señala un bulto inerte escondido afuera de la Cornucopia, que seguramente habían pasado por alto considerándolo un cadáver.

El chico sonríe al posar su vista en el tributo que se les había escapado, y que por alguna razón, se rehúsa a marcharse a pesar de estar bajo la mira de seis profesionales sedientos de sangre. Caigo entonces en cuenta de que a pesar de que no les he dicho a mis tributos que deben esconderse, la chica lo ha deducido por su cuenta, y que ha fallado en su intento de conseguir armas y suministros.

El Baño de Sangre no ha terminado, al menos no hasta que el último cuerpo en las inmediaciones de la Cornucopia sea eliminado. Aún queda una con vida, y ellos la han encontrado.

— ¿Pensaste que estabas a salvo, 12? —pregunta Willem y Misha sonríe a mi lado, complacida por haberle heredado a su tributo parte de su actitud altanera en medio de la batalla. La chica se retuerce en el suelo, consciente de que ya no vale la pena fingir estar muerta, convencida de que este es el final, y que con suerte, todo pasará pronto.

En el suelo a las puertas de la Cornucopia, me pregunto qué habrá sido tan importante para convencerla de que era una nueva idea adentrarse en territorio enemigo y arriesgar su vida en el proceso. Balancea su cuerpo hacia un lado mientras Willem se acerca despacio, como un tiburón que se alimenta primero del miedo y después de la carne de sus presas.

Entonces, justo debajo del cuerpo de la chica y oculto a plena vista, veo brillar el metal. Willem se acerca demasiado, sabe que no podrá contra él pues es grande –casi el doble de su menudo cuerpo- y es fuerte, pero podría fácilmente enfrentarse a alguna de las chicas que han dejado sus armas de lado para disfrutar del espectáculo, creyéndola desarmada e indefensa.

Sabemos –ella y yo- que no saldrá con vida de esta. Todo termina aquí, rodeada de seis profesionales que se disputan el sabor de su sangre, pero la política de los Juegos del Hambre, seas profesional o no, es causar tanto daño como sea posible.

Willem sonríe, mientras da un paso atrás para sujetar con una mano su tridente. Inspecciona las puntas, pues su mentora le ha dicho que debe hacer cada muerte memorable con tal de conseguir más y más patrocinios que le permitan ganar sin problemas. La chica del Distrito 4 se coloca de cuclillas junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su presa, quien espera una oportunidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, 12? —pregunta la compañera de Willem, y Misha sonríe de nuevo como una madre orgullosa que reconoce parte de su personalidad en sus niños, a pesar de que los tres podrían ser fácilmente hermanos.

— ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —pregunta la chica cuya demostración ante los Vigilantes le ha valido un 5, clasificándola como una presa sencilla. La mirada de confusión en ojos de la profesional solo atraviesa su rostro durante un segundo, contrariada por intercambiar palabra con alguien inferior a su nivel de entrenamiento. Después, se reemplaza por dolor, cuando la chica clava su cuchilla en su estómago, valiéndose de la posición desventajada que ella misma ha tomado para jugar con su muerte.

Misha calla contrariada, mientras yo espero. El Baño de Sangre no termina aún, pues permanecen tributos de alianzas distintas reunidos junto a la Cornucopia, y dos de ellos empuñan un arma. La chica del 12 saca el arma del estómago de la profesional y lo inserta de nuevo en la carne a un par de centímetros de diferencia, asegurando la muerte que aún no llega.

Los profesionales la miran sorprendidos, pues ha acabado con una de las suyas. Las chicas del 1 y del 2 gritan el nombre del tributo que ha caído, aún con un poco de vida dentro de su piel, mientras el chico del Distrito 4 permanece imperturbable, contemplando su arma, esta vez con un poco de curiosidad en su mirada.

La curiosidad no dura demasiado tiempo, al menos no el necesario para que la chica sea capaz de apuñalar de igual forma a los otros cuatro profesionales y enfrentarse a Willem como si fuesen iguales. Las chicas la sostienen por los brazos y las piernas, mientras los otros dos observan riendo, y el tributo del Distrito 4 clava las tres puntas de su arma en su pecho, atravesándola por completo y tiñendo la sangre de rojo.

Siento ganas de vomitar en el instante en que dejan caer su cuerpo inconsciente sobre la nieve, y la luz abandona sus ojos, sabiendo que se ha llevado a una consigo a las puertas de la Muerte.

— ¿Enserio creíste que tenía oportunidad? —pregunta Misha a mi lado, daño otro sorbo al trago que la hace lucir mayor de lo que es en realidad. No lo admite, pero el hecho de que uno de sus tributos haya muerto durante el Baño de Sangre no le complace. Saber que la ha matado una chica de un distrito inferior la hace enfurecer, sin embargo para mí no es suficiente para sentir que la muerte de la chica no ha sido en vano.

—Jamás podrán ganar— dice ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, que capta mi atención.

—En los Juegos del Hambre no hay ganadores— la corrijo y ella me mira durante un segundo con la mirada irónica que suele dedicarle a todo quien le dirija la palabra. —Solo hay sobrevivientes— eso es suficiente para conseguir que cierre la boca durante un par de segundos, antes de que decida que es tiempo de ir a conseguirle a Willem patrocinadores.

Tras el baño de sangre, permanecen 15 tributos en la Arena; uno de ellos es el chico del 12, quien escala un inmenso árbol cubierto de hielo y nieve y logra ponerse a salvo, con la única mochila que ha conseguido sacar de la Cornucopia antes de salir corriendo.

—Confía en mí— repito mirando su rostro, mientras en el cielo él contempla la cara de su compañera de Distrito entre las muertes que ha dejado el Baño de Sangre. —Vas a estar bien— pienso antes de que caiga completamente dormido.

* * *

Se siente como una bofetada, o una broma cruel del destino verlo caer. La chica del Distrito 1 se coloca a horcadas sobre él, sujetando sus piernas con las suyas mientras desliza el frío metal junto a su cuello, produciéndole escalofríos.

Para el cuarto día dentro de la Arena, las apuestas son altas sobre quiénes son los más aptos para vivir y quienes serán las siguientes presas en caer. Inconscientemente, cierro los ojos en el instante en que la chica se abalanza por encima de su cuerpo, y aprisiona sus dos brazos con una mano suya mientras con la otra sujeta con fuerza el arma.

—Te perderás la mejor parte si haces eso— dice la mentora del Distrito 4 a mi lado, y como se ha vuelto costumbre entre nosotros, la fulmino con la mirada, mientras ella me dedica una sonrisa que pretende ser inocente. La forma indiscutible en la que Misha Hummel ganó su edición de los juegos la ha convertido en una celebridad entre los capitolinos, haciendo que desde el día uno Willem recibiera toda clase de obsequios de parte de los patrocinadores sin siquiera pedirlos.

Aún no he podido enviarle ningún obsequio al chico, ya que para estas alturas en las que solo permanecen 8 concursantes, las botellas de agua valen tres veces más que el primer día, por no hablar de las armas y medicamentos que no ha llegado a necesitar.

Ayer el chico asesinó por primera vez a una persona; a la chica del distrito 5 quien lo interceptó mientras dormía, amenazando con hacerlo caer de la rama alta en la que se había quedado todo el día, observando la arena desde lo alto en busca de una fuente de agua o comida. Han forcejeado durante minutos a quince metros de altura, hasta que él ha conseguido empujarla, produciendo un horrible sonido cuando todos los huesos de su cuerpo se rompieron contra el suelo.

La chica no era tampoco una inútil; llevaba consigo un cuchillo, un poco de comida y según los comentarios de los narradores, había acabado ya con la vida de otro tributo interceptándolo de la misma forma mientras dormía. Fue relativamente una presa fácil, la chica del Distrito 5, y su muerte dotó a mi chico de la comida y el arma que no había podido obtener por sus propios medios.

Ella misma se lo había buscado, sin embargo eso no impidió que el chico llorase durante toda la noche su muerte, lamentando haberse convertido en un monstruo igual que yo, y tantos otros antes que nosotros.

La chica del distrito 1 por otro lado, no lloró cuando acabó con la vida de los chicos del Distrito 6 ella sola. Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando le suplicaron que se detuviera, simplemente los miró a los ojos, y deslizó su cuchillo por sus gargantas con suavidad, asegurándose de rozar con el metal cada porción de carne antes de acabar con sus vidas.

—Oh vamos— dice Misha riendo —Es divertido ¿no crees? No juegues de inocente conmigo— propina un codazo juguetón en mis costillas mientras ambos damos un trago de nuestras bebidas idénticas. —Yo sé que también mataste en tus juegos— entrecierra los ojos vaciando por completo el vaso de vidrio que reposa en su mano izquierda.

—Te hace sentir poderoso ¿no es cierto? Tener la vida de alguien más en tus manos, decidir si viven o mueren, y ahora, tener la vida de estos chicos bajo tu control— Pensar en eso hace que mi estómago se voltee, producto del alcohol, la falta de alimento y las escasas horas que he dormido últimamente.

—No— digo negando con la cabeza —Te hace sentir impotente— ella ríe con una sola carcajada que alerta a los mentores que aún permanecen en la habitación. Aquellos que ya han perdido a sus dos tributos se han marchado a atiborrar sus estómagos de la comida que ofrece el Capitolio, sabiendo que es inútil lamentarse por algo que no está bajo nuestro control.

—Mira—sonríe ella complacida señalando con perfecta manicura la pantalla del televisor —Parece que tu chico estará bien— lo miro. En algún momento durante nuestra plática ha conseguido zafarse del agarre de la rubia y ha cortado su brazo, haciendo que el agarre de la chica sea cada vez más débil.

Me pongo de pie esperanzado y Misha me imita, más que porque esté ansiosa como yo, porque en las últimas horas ha descubierto un nuevo placer en jugar con mis emociones, las buenas y las malas. Supongo que los años de entrenamiento a ella la han despojado de las propias, así que se alimenta de las mías como si fueran combustible, y la hicieran más fuerte a medida que a mí me hacen más débil.

—Quítate de encima— ruge la chica del 1 como una pequeña leona que ha descubierto en su presa a un oponente más fuerte de lo que esperaba. —Willem, Willem— llama a su compañero de alianza, al chico del 4 quien debe de estar cerca. Ambos cesan su lucha, esperando respuesta del musculoso, pero este no aparece jamás.

El chico toma en su mano un cuchillo, y la visión me transporta a mis propios juegos, caído sobre mis propias piernas, con arma en mano dejando ciega a la chica que ese año se suponía se convertiría en Vencedora y volvería a casa con su madre, su padre, sus hermanos y un novio con el que pretendía entrelazar su vida.

La chica del 1 coloca su mano en el brazo herido, mientras un único sollozo escapa de su garganta en un gesto sumamente humano, de esos que en la academia le han enseñado a suprimir. El chico se coloca en pie, heridas menores le adornan ambos brazos pero no lucen tan mal como para que le cuesten la vida o requieran atención.

A tientas busca en sus bolsillos el arma que ha robado del cuerpo moribundo de la chica que ha dejado caer de la rama más alta de un árbol, y su rostro empalidece al no dar con él. La rubia sonríe, aún en el suelo, tomando la propia arma entre sus dedos, y balanceándola un par de veces, acostumbrándose a su peso y al encaje perfecto que forma con su mano.

El chico la mira, de la misma forma en que se miraría a un perro rabioso al que no deseas enfurecer. Espera que le perdone la vida como él ha hecho con ella al herir solamente su brazo para que le soltase, pero los profesionales no conocen de honor, y solo saben pagar la muerte con muerte.

Corre. No permanece más de un segundo en el mismo lugar, pero tampoco ella. Él es más rápido, pero ella lleva un cuchillo consigo y él ninguno. La respiración le falta, y asumo la insuficiencia como mía cuando me cuesta respirar y mirar el cuadro al mismo tiempo. Jadea con cada paso que da, no ha comido en horas y el agua ha escaseado después de vaciar la cantimplora de la única chica que ha asesinado en su vida.

El tributo del Distrito 1 ignora el corte sangrante de su brazo y se abalanza sobre él, en un acto más animal que humano, el cual Misha aplaude desde su lugar. Mordisqueo mis uñas y despeino mi cabello al mirarlo caer y rodar sobre su propio cuerpo, a escasas siete muertes de conseguir la victoria y recuperar su vida.

Para estas alturas, en los 50° Juegos del Hambre, Maysilee decidía disolver nuestra alianza, y más tarde una bardada de pájaros enfurecidos le daba caza. Esta vez, no se requieren de mutos que hagan el trabajo sucio, la chica rubia toma el largo cuchillo con su mano derecha, y se impulsa hacia adelante, clavándolo en el estómago del chico y moviéndolo de un lado al otro; abarcando por completo la anchura de su vientre.

En sus ojos se refleja el miedo que ambos sentimos. Tras su muerte, habrán sido 10 chicos bajo mi cuidado los que han muerto en el Capitolio, además de mamá, Grimm, Marien, Maysilee y los otros tributos a los que yo mismo les di caza durante mi estadía en la arena, la cual se extendió por mucho más tiempo del que yo hubiese deseado.

Aún si este chico lograse ganar ¿Se perdonaría alguna vez por las vidas que ha cobrado en el camino? ¿Me he perdonado yo?

La rubia del distrito 1 se abalanza una vez más en su dirección, esta vez apuntando el pecho, y en este momento, sucede lo imposible: un estruendo, un grito ensordecedor la desconcentra y la hace rabiar de dolor en el suelo; al igual que el chico malherido quien sujeta su herida sangrante.

Una bestia semejante a un oso aparece por entre la nieve. Su pelaje es blanco así que se confunde en el paisaje desprovisto de otro color. La tiene en la mira, sus ojos la siguen con cada paso que ella da, dejando al chico herido completamente solo. Es una presa fácil, tendido sobre la nieve, incapaz de mover la pierna o de gritar debido al dolor; sin embargo no es a él a quien la bestia quiere.

—Willem— grita de nuevo la rubia, esta vez por medio de un sonido gutural que deforma su garganta y su bonito rostro. —Willem— el aliado está lejos, o bien, ignora su llamado. Eso es lo que yo haría en su lugar, después de todo, solo uno puede ganar. Me corrijo de repente, incapaz de mentirme a mí mismo: cuando Maysilee gritó mi nombre, yo acudí en su auxilio, simplemente porque parecía correcto, natural.

El chico se aprovecha de la confusión de su atacante y del nuevo enemigo modificado por el Capitolio para arrastrarse entre el campo. Deja tras de sí un camino de sangre que al fijarse sobre la nieve lo convierte en un blanco obvio para un rastreador, pero consigue alejarse lo suficiente para cuando la chica grita al ser atacada por el enorme oso blanco.

—Parece una herida bastante fea— señala Misha cuando la cámara más cercana enfoca al chico. El corte se extiende por al menos veinte centímetros por entre su piel, y a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que de esta brota, es bastante profunda.

El sonido del cañón anuncia que la rubia ha perdido su lucha y que la bestia ha acabado con ella. Su mentor, un hombre canoso que ganó los 15° Juegos del Hambre se levanta de su sofá como si acabase de terminar su cena y se retira; no llora, no tiembla, ni siquiera dirige una última palabra hacia la pantalla, disculpándose por haber fallado.

Caigo en cuenta en ese momento en cómo nos han robado no solo nuestra vida y nuestra libertad, sino también nuestra humanidad, haciéndonos creer que es natural vivir bajo sus reglas y morir en un espectáculo televisado. Enmudezco, y de nuevo, me siento tan vacío como aquella primera vez que caí en cuenta que no podría salvarlos a todos.

— ¿Sabes? —Dice la chica que se ha olvidado de ser una adolescente para convertirse en una máquina de destrucción —Si tienes algún patrocinador o dinero por allí, este es un buen momento para darle uso— miro al chico. Han dedicado demasiado tiempo en enfocar su rostro desencajado por el dolor como para ya haberlo dado por muerto. Aún tiene oportunidad, aún puedo hacer algo.

Solo siete tributos permanecen en la arena: El chico del 1, los dos chicos del Distrito 2, Willem, las chicas del 9 y del 10 y el chico del 12, malherido en el suelo esperando un paracaídas de mi parte que lo salve de perder más sangre y su vida entera.

Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando separo mi espalda del sofá de terciopelo desde el cual he observado la transmisión durante los últimos días. Las piernas no me responden por completo, pero con cada paso que doy rumbo a la habitación de al lado, recupero el control. Necesito dinero, el suficiente como para enviarle vendas, y algún medicamento que cure sus heridas, o el peor de los casos, que aliviane su dolor.

No poseo mucho, lo suficiente como para una botella pequeña de agua, mientras pocos minutos faltan para que se cumplan los cinco días dentro de la arena. No es suficiente, necesito más para cumplir mi promesa de salvarlo.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí, y en una habitación idéntica a la nuestra hombres de cabellos canos y ropas finas miran la misma transmisión que ha dejado de enfocar al niño del Distrito 12 para fijar su atención en Willem, quien ha encontrado el cuerpo hecho trizas de su aliada y llora como un niño pequeño. Todo se trata de una farsa, sin embargo las mujeres le han creído, y piden a sus esposos patrocinar con su dinero al pobre chico que ha perdido a su aliada.

—Haymitch, gusto en verte— dice uno al notar mi presencia. Desentono. El cabello mal cuidado, las ropas roídas, el olor a alcohol hasta en los huesos; sin embargo no me importa, por más que odie admitirlo necesito de estas personas, los necesito para salvar al chico, y talvez así no me sienta tan vacío. —Es una lástima lo de tus chicos— dice él encogiéndose de hombros, con la misma simpleza de alguien que se excusa por no asistir a una fiesta elegante.

—Uno de ellos está ahí adentro todavía— hasta este momento soy consciente de que mi voz tiembla tanto como mi cuerpo. La expresión de estupefacción en su rostro es casi ridícula cuando fija de nuevo su vista en el televisor, cerciorándose de que solo un tributo del Distrito 12 ha muerto.

—Es cierto— dice asintiendo con la cabeza —Es una pena—

No les importa. No les importan estos chicos, no les importo yo; para ellos somos solo caballos de carrera que hay que sacrificar tras cada espectáculo. Apoyarnos les concede estatus, la satisfacción de haber ayudado al ganador que más adelante se los recompensará, mientras que haber apostado por uno de los perdedores es, a lo sumo, solo un mal negocio.

—Necesito tu ayuda— digo con un hilo de voz, tragando orgullo junto con saliva después de cada palabra. Los hombres que se han reunido a mí alrededor lucen contrariados.

—Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, Haymitch—dice uno de ellos y por un momento, me siento más ligero.

—Necesita medicinas. Y vendas—señalo con el mentón el rostro del chico. A pesar del frío luce acalorado, sus mejillas se han teñido de rojo y su cuerpo tiembla debido a la fiebre. Su herida se infecta con cada segundo que pasa debido a la ferocidad del clima y a la carrera al encontrar refugio.

—Vamos, Haymitch— dice uno riendo mientras los demás lo imitan— No puedes pedirnos eso. ¡Míralo, por Dios Santo! Va a morir en cualquier momento. —señalan. —Sabes que no podemos desperdiciar nuestro dinero, menos aún con tantos tributos sanos allá afuera. —

Va a morir en cualquier momento.

Va a morir en cualquier momento.

Va a morir en cualquier momento.

Las palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza mientras las piernas me fallan. No puedo hacer nada. Sin su dinero, el chico está perdido.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! —Grito enfurecido aventando una silla de madera cercana al televisor —Ustedes son los monstruos— ni siquiera soy capaz de articular palabra. Solo quiero buscar un lugar apartado del resto de mundo y quedarme quieto, tan quieto como sea posible hasta que la Muerte caiga en cuenta del error que ha cometido y decida llevarme en lugar de todos los que ya se han marchado por mi culpa.

La cámara más cercana enfoca al chico hecho un ovillo en el suelo y sus labios se curva en una sonrisa febril que dura solo un segundo. "Tengo…tengo sed" dice en un susurro que provoca una nueva oleada de dolor que se refleja en su rostro.

Mi cuerpo tiembla, solo deseo acostarme en medio de un sueño eterno y fingir que he muerto hace seis años, durante los 50° Juegos del Hambre; sin embargo se lo debo. Debo estar con él antes de que muera.

Corro en dirección a la habitación de al lado, donde Misha espera paciente con la misma sonrisa infernal de siempre. Murmura un ligero "te lo dije" antes de volver su rostro en dirección a la televisión, que continúa repitiendo el último pedido del chico del 12.

"Tengo sed"

Talvez los otros tributos han dormido ya, o el espectáculo que ofrecen es en extremo aburrido, o simplemente están esperando la caída de otro tributo, puesto que la cámara graba lo suficiente mientras reúno el escaso dinero que en este momento solo será suficiente para enviarle una botella de agua y un mensaje.

Deposito el papel con el artículo requerido, el mensaje y el dinero en el compartimento que lo llevará hasta la sala de los vigilantes donde se envían los paracaídas y aguardo. Mis manos tiemblan, por lo que la nota no ha sido del todo clara.

—Lo siento. Lo siento—repito de pronto incómodo por no tener una bebida en mi mano que me haga sentir completo de nuevo. Los segundos se hacen eternos cuando uno a uno pasan sin que el habitual sonido inunde la transmisión. Los ojos del chico se cierran y por un momento, creo que morirá sin recibir mi mensaje, o sin llenar su estómago con el agua que ha pedido.

—Lo siento—repite Misha a mi lado, de pronto con voz queda, sin hacer uso de la sonrisa irónica a la que me he acostumbrado. Entrelaza su mano con la mía y espera, hasta que el paracaídas comienza su descenso a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del chico quien sigue la trayectoria con la mirada perdida.

El paracaídas cae sobre la nieve y él estira su brazo para tomarlo entre sus dedos. Sonríe al contemplar la botella de agua que desenrosca de inmediato. Se nota un poco aliviado, pero la decepción no es del todo imperceptible para mí, cuando al estudiar el paracaídas busca medicinas, vendas o algo que le ayude a sobrevivir por más tiempo.

Bebe toda la botella de un trago, y finalmente, encuentra la nota. Siento mis piernas temblar cuando él sonríe, con la mirada perdida antes de que sus ojos se apaguen.

_"Confía en mí. Vas a estar bien"_

-H

Cuando el cañón suena, no me siento mejor. Ni siquiera me siento remotamente bien, pero al menos no me siento vacío, y eso es suficiente.

**Nota de autora:**

Hola hola, Alpha y otras personas que estén leyendo esto. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Espero que ye haya gustado mucho tu regalo, yo disfruté mucho de escribirlo pero fue súper difícil porque no me podía decidir por una sola de las opciones. Finalmente opté por esta porque…bueno porque soy rara y masoquista jajaja. Perdón por ponerte a leer tanto, quería contextualizar muchas cosas, pero de nuevo: Espero que te haya gustado.

Como dije ya, todas las ideas me gustaron así que para tu cumpleaños o algo así voy a escribir las otras dos opciones (Si, ya no te salvas de mí). Ayyy que bonito es hacer intercambios de regalo, deberíamos hacerlo siempre.

Jajaja bueno, solo quería agregar que te quiero mucho, que te respeto mucho como autora, como mamá de todos los niños que has enviado a los SYOTS y que me alegró mucho que fueras mi amiga secreta para este regalo, sinceramente nunca pensé que fueras tú, cuando me entregaron los temas quedé un poco confundida sobre quién podía ser y encabecé muchas investigaciones pero nunca lo imaginé.

Bueno, espero que hayas disfrutado de este pequeño regalo. Besos,

**Otras opciones de regalo: **

**-Han pasado 10 años desde el día en que murió Finnick y Annie decide hacerle un homenaje junto a su hijo.**

**-El señor Everdeen va al bosque con Prim (6 años) a recoger fresas para el cumpleaños de la señora Everdeen, y se encuentran con Buttercup.**

**-Reflexiones de Haymitch en el Capitolio. Los dos tributos del****  
****Distrito 12 acaban de morir, uno en el baño de sangre, el otro en el día cuatro porque no había suficientes fondos para enviarle vendas y alcohol y curar su herida.**


End file.
